The Hainging Tree
by Lia-sennenko
Summary: Solo había escapado de mi fiesta de "compromiso", no quería que eligieran por mí. Nunca iba a imaginar que sería lo que diera pie, a una relación que jamás considere posible.


ambientación: www. youtube watch ? v=nKG8 qOltB_ c

The hanging tree

Mis pasos resuenan por las solitarias calles de Domino. Alzó la vista y el atardecer me es deslumbrante, una belleza que me gustaba admirar en Gardenia. En la tierra, el lugar dónde creí y dónde está mi familia. Me quite los zapatos para que no hicieran tanto ruido, pero aun así no puedo ocultar el golpe que hacen mis pies al tocar el suelo. Suspiro. Realmente no quiero hacer esto, no quiero casarme.

Las pocas personas que quedan en las calles corren tan deprisa al castillo que no notan mi presencia, mejor así. La notarán cuando no aparezca en el baile, un baile de compromiso que mi padre ha organizado para mí. No puedo negarme. Soy la princesa. Princesa de domino, uno de los planetas más poderosos en armamento y magia de la dimensión mágica, y como tal he de obedecer las órdenes de mis padres. Oritel y Marion.

Al darme cuenta estoy ya muy lejos del castillo ni siquiera sé dónde estoy, veo a mi alrededor buscando conocido pero no veo nada, suspiro y me siento en la banca que tengo cerca, me duelen los pies y me pesa el cuerpo, es un vestido demasiado grande para mí. No me acostumbro. Pasan los minutos y término recostada en la banca, mi cabello estéticamente peinado se esparce por el concreto, al igual que mi pulcramente estilizado vestido. Tengo los pies sobre la banca, y mis brazos sobre mi pecho de tal forma, que parece como si estuviera ya muerta.

Miro el cielo azul, o lo poco que queda de él y cierro los ojos, recordando los días que pase con Sky antes de la guerra entre nuestros reinos, sigo preguntándome ¿Cómo sucedió? Si antes tenían tan buena relación, ¿por qué de repente se destrozó? Una lágrima traicionera cae por mi mejilla, la limpio y aprieto el collar que me dio él, es su promesa de que vendrá a por mí. Que volveremos a estar juntos. Más… no la veo cumplir. Pues de eso hace ya más de medio año.

Resignada a seguir me quedo dónde estoy cuando una gruesa voz invade el lugar, un escalofrío recorría mi espina dorsal. No puede ser la voz que yo creo que es.

_Are you, are you coming to the tree?_

_ Where they strung up a man, they said murdered three._

_ Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

Me siento de golpe en la banca y giro con rudeza a la persona que está detrás de mí, debido a los vuelos del vestido caigo, pero mis ojos siguen fijos en la figura que tengo enfrente, mira impasible al árbol muerto frente a él, estira la mano y acaricia su tronco casi con cariño. Finge que acaba de notar mi presencia. Pues gira la cabeza para verme por sobre el hombro y tan solo suaviza el gesto, galante como siempre gira sobre sus talones y se inclina a mí ofreciéndome una mano para ayudar a pararme. De un manotazo la rechazo, no quiero su ayuda, no de él. Valtor.

-¿Es qué los modales no son enseñados en el castillo, Bloom?

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás muerto? Yo te mate…

-En efecto lo hiciste, lo que vez aquí solo es el cuerpo, la sombra o como quieras llamarlo de lo que una vez fue Valtor. El hechicero más poderoso de toda la dimensión mágica.

No comprendo sus palabras ¿significa que ahora es humano? O es una trampa para atacar Domino desde su punto débil. Yo. Como puedo me levanto y me pongo en posición defensiva, si se presenta la oportunidad no dudare en transformarme, una sonrisa nostálgica adorna su blanco rostro. Desconcertada bajo la guardia. De lo cual me arrepiento cuando lo noto tan cerca de mí, amenazando con atacarme, sin embargo no lo hace, rodea mi rostro con sus manos y lo alza para no perder lujo de detalle de él. La sonrisa sigue en él, sus dedos remarcan su contorno. Mi piernas tiemblan, y mis manos también, siento mis labios temblar, tal cercanía es aterradora para mí.

-¿Cómo un rostro tan temeroso como el tuyo… provoca tanto en mí?

Sus palabras me desconciertan, ¿a qué se refiere? Se aleja un poco de mí y regresa su atención al árbol, lo vuelve a acariciar pero ahora "consiente" de mí presencia.

-¿Conoces la historia del árbol princesa; del por qué nunca lo habías visto?- Niego con la cabeza y vuelvo a sentarme.

_Are you, are you coming to the tree_

_ Where they strung up a man, they said murdered three?_

_ Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you coming to the tree_

_ Where the dead man called out for his love to flee?_

_ Strange thing did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_ Are you, are you coming to the tree_

_ Where I told you run so we'd both be free?_

_ Strange thing did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_ Are you, are you coming to the tree_

_ Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me?_

_ Strange thing did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

Había terminado su canción, eso fue lo que hizo. Estupefacta lo miro sin terminar de comprender el significado de la canción, decía algo de un árbol, un hombre y un ahorcado. Más no terminaba de entender la canción. Supongo que se dio cuenta porque se volvió a mí con su sonrisa.

-¿Aún no lo captas, princesa?- Niego con la cabeza, se sienta a mi lado y me obliga a verlo –Este árbol frente a nosotros fue testigo de uno de los crímenes más crueles de la historia. Aquí condenaron a un hombre, lo colgaron porque había matado a tres hombres; a pesar de ello antes de su condena el hombre llamó a su amante, a que se reuniera con ella en él árbol.

»-Muchos dicen que la cosa no quedo ahí, que el hombre había propuesto a su amada escapar para ser libres, no está definido si juntos, o que solo escapará ella para que fuera libre y feliz. Pero en el árbol empezaban a suceder cosas extrañas, susurros que salían del tronco nombrando a su amada, que se reuniera con ella en aquel árbol. Que escaparan para ser libres de todo y poder vivir felices.

»-Inclusive se cree que fue tal el amor que tenía la mujer con el hombre condenado, que se hizo un hermoso collar, con él cuál se unió a su amado en aquel árbol, un collar de sola que todos la verían lucir. Y que la llevaría junto a su amado, en aquel árbol a media noche, dónde quedaron reunirse.

Antes de notarlo, mis manos ya cubrían mi boca mitigando mis gemidos, ¿cómo era eso posible? Semejante dolor en tan pocas palabras, alcé la vista para verlo una vez más y en su rostro seguía aquella nostálgica sonrisa, acaricio el ovalo de mi rostro y sentí agradable el tacto, cerré los ojos deseando volver a sentir la mano de Sky acariciar mi rostro. Mi mente divago a esos días en los que todo mí tiempo lo ocupaba él. Una suave y húmeda sensación me lleno, me deje llevar, pues era mi mente que me jugaba malas bromas. Al abrir un poco los ojos mi expresión cambio, no, no es una mala broma de mi mente, está pasando en realidad. Con una mano en mi cintura atrayéndome más y más a él quedo indefensa ante el beso de Valtor. Quiero apartarme, pero no puedo, con o sin magia él tiene más fuerza que yo, aprieto los ojos queriendo que termine, y es cuando toma una mis manos y deposita un besó ahora en ella.

-Me sorprende lo fácil que olvidas- ¿De qué habla? –Si no fue hace menos de unos trescientos años cuando me condenaron a la horca- Eso quiere decir que… -Es por eso que tus padres jamás te hablaron de esta parte del reino, princesa.- Vuelve a besar mi mano, ahora fijando sus ojos en mí –No querían que las memorias pasadas volvieran a ti.

Intento decir algo pero no puedo, nada sale de mí. Ahí algo que no me deja pensar con tranquilidad, y eso es el hecho de, que lo que acaba de decirme Valtor no sea nada más ni nada más que una memoria de mi vida pasada.

.

.

Traigo puesta solo una ropa sencilla, no pienso quedarme en el castillo hoy. Mis amigas, mis grandes y buenas amigas me persiguen exigiéndome una explicación de mi actitud, no la doy. No puedo. Montó mi yegua tan rápido como puedo y salgo disparada al mismo lugar que visite ayer, solo quiero verlo, aclarar esto que bombea en mi corazón y golpea mi pecho amenazando con salir. Solo llego al puente, no se atreve a avanzar más, me bajo y camino hacia el árbol muerto dónde lo vi ayer, imito sus acciones y acaricio el árbol. Entonces lo siento. Un suave susurro emana de él, cierro los ojos y me aferro a él como si se me fuera la vida en ello, _"¿Vas, vas a venir, al árbol dónde lo colgaron por matar a tres?"_ despegó cabeza de él y mi corazón se acelera.

Una suave tintineo llama mi atención y veo que mis amigas me han seguido, al ver el lugar se horrorizan, Flora me advierte que no es un lugar seguro, pero no la escucho, solo escucho la voz del árbol _"Cosas extrañan has pasado aquí, extraño no será reunirnos en el árbol del ahorcado" _una mano me arranca de mi ensueño y veo que se trata de Stella, está enojada por mi actitud.

Desvió la vista y lo veo, en lo alto de un edificio. Mirándome desde lo alto, mi corazón late a mil revoluciones y sin pensarlo me transformo para llegar volando hasta dónde está él, no lo pienso, no lo medito. Solo me lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó, necesito calmar esto que me quema desde ayer, necesito ese contacto. Sus manos sujetan mi cintura y sé que él también lo anhelaba.

-Qué sepas tienes mucho que explicarme- Aclaro una vez mi mente logró funcionar con tranquilidad, por mi mente todavía ronda Sky y la esperanza de verlo rescatarme, pero ahora… con lo que ha pasado ayer, no estoy segura de querer ser rescatada.

.

.

Desde entonces seis meses han pasado, y de alguna u otra forma Valtor encontró la forma de disfrazar su apariencia para presentarse ante mis padres como candidato a pedir mi mano. Papá no se opuso, mamá tampoco, ni siquiera Stella que es muy dudosa en estas cosas, así que es algo que me alegra.

Luego de ese besó fugaz, encontré la forma de librarme de mis amigas un rato así Valtor tuvo tiempo de explicar. Aquello que me contó ocurrió hace años en una vida pasada que no debíamos recordar, pero él al ser creado como hechicero en esta segunda vida fue capaz de recordar, obligado a sufrir con él peso de que yo no lo hiciera, y peor aún que regresará mucho después que él. La mayoría de nuestros encuentros son en aquel árbol, dónde despertó está llama que invade mi pecho cada vez que cruza por mi mente.

El collar que solía guardar de Sky lo deje en mis cajones, pues ahora llevó una pequeña soga alrededor del cuello, al igual que Valtor. Se ha convertido en nuestro pacto para no olvidar lo que sucedió, para recordar siempre que la voz del árbol nos invita a reunirnos por muy extrañas sean las cosas que pasan ahí. Cierro los ojos al sentir el aire golpear mi rostro, es tal la calma que siento que no me lo pienso dos veces y abro la boca.

_ Are you, are you coming to the tree_

_ Where they strung up a man, they said murdered three?_

_ Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you coming to the tree_

_ Where the dead man called out for his love to flee?_

_ Strange thing did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_ Are you, are you coming to the tree_

_ Where I told you run so we'd both be free?_

_ Strange thing did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_ Are you, are you coming to the tree_

_ Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me?_

_ Strange thing did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

-¡Bloom!

Bajo la vista y lo veo, no debería verlo, porque no debería estar aquí, pero aun así lo veo. ¿Qué hace aquí? Debería estar en Eraclión, reinando no aquí bajo mi balcón extendiéndome los brazos, cumpliendo la promesa que yo rompí al besar a Valtor.

* * *

Hola! bueno que decir? es un One-shot/songfic que se me ocurrió al escuchar la canción.

No, no puede resistirlo . tenía que hacerlo! Y sí, lo hice de Bloom y Valtor que simplemente me han atrapado cuando volvía a ver la serie .

Que me dicen les gusto? No? Merezco jitomatazo? Pues ni modo.

Por que disfrute hacerlo y quise compartirlo con ustedes. -hace puchero-

Las Winx no son de mi propiedad, son de Paollini (si se escribía así)

La canción tampoco me pertenece, sin embargo es una hermosa letra que espero les haya gustado a ustedes lectoras.

En fin, si les gusto, si no les gusto aganmelo saber en un review, para ver si me animo a escribir más sobre esta serie que particularmente me ha gustado desde tiempo inmemorables.

Lía-chan~~


End file.
